Template talk:Store
Please file a request by leaving a new message. Put your store name as the title, with (pending) beside it. Prepare the rest as shown below: Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Criteria To use the template, a store must demonstrate the following qualities: *A store must have had at least 5 happy customers, to prove that the owner is trustworthy. *A store must have been operating for at least one week. This shows that the owner is dedicated to their job. *The store owner or operator must have at least 50 mainspace edits. Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. Once your store has been accepted or rejected, it will be put in the archives after one week. Be sure to check back regularly, and look in the for edits to this page. For a list of past requests, see the Archives. ---- C'S (Rejected) It's a cover store.I not sell MLNitems.It's the first coverstore here.I have a lot of experience with stores.I worked in 4 store currently.-- 13:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : 18:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thornax and Goods (Approved) I have 5 customers. My shop is currently giving out free stuff, and I have been working on it for a while. 18:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :May I have a bit of proof that your customers really were sent the Items? Also, right now, your giving Items out for free makes me think a little more. Can we get five purchases instead of five giveaways? 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My customers have recieved their items (except for two who have still not accepted my friend request). I have over 5 customers. -- 22:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : 23:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)}} Flex's Store (rejected) I sell MLN items 0-3 (til I get to rank 5) I have had 5 Happy Customers. 19:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC)}} Free 0-3 rank store Don't expect much from my store. I am giving out free stuff. Yes all of them are free for rank 0-3! Could I advertise? 01:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Commander's Cashier I wan't to have a store. I had a few customers, but not 5 yet because people don't go on my page a lot. I do hope my store can be approved. :You don't need our permission to create a store; you need our permission to get it marked as "safe." :I need a link to your store to evaluate it, additionally. 19:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Joeman200/Main auction stand (Pending) Joeman has created an auction stand and would like to make it official. 04:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well there are 2 other people who have a set up auctions and 4 that offered a price. I know that you would never allow there to be an official auction stand but thats what joeman wants. 04:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey just to tell you:over 6 people have set up auctions and 8 or 9 people have bidded on the auctions Sarge's Shack (Approved) i'd like to make a store with rank 0-2 items and bionicle items. i started making my page, but i wont be done for a few weeks. 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I support this store. 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that. I am going to help him and be his first customer. 23:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i've finished the layout of my page and i've added all the items im sellling along with the prices. i just need some customers. 04:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i've had 6 customers in total so far. they are = BobaFett2, Tilmangoins, Joeman200, BaysGuy, Awesome3000, Legoguy1866 awesome3000 placed an order, i gave it to him, but he hasnt paid yet. legoguy1866 ordered something but i dont know his username. everyone else got their stuff. 18:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) For some of the other orders, I have no evidence that the trade really was completed. But perhaps I'm wrong. 19:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe you could ask them? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) legoguy's username is legoguy1866. 23:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you mean for mln?? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes. 00:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, i found him. 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) awesome3000 paid. legoguy1866 hasnt responded. 16:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, he isn't a happy customer, is he? 05:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) legoguy1866 never accepted my friend request so i believe that he does not want the items anymore. 04:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin has gotten 2-4 customers recently and gottend about 3 times as many orders. streetracer213 on mln has ordered from my store at least twice already. 00:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Toa Gelu and samstiffman293 have also ordered from my store. 01:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i've now had a lot of customers, check out the orders. 03:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) comeon, how come no one has approved my shop after so many successful orders? 18:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So can i put up the approved logo on my shop?? 00:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Ajraddatz Talk 00:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) uh, i made my own User:SSgtGriffin/Store Template because this one, the text doesnt show up on my black background page. 00:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Flex's Agent Store (Rejected) I know I have no customers yet but I want it approved. 18:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC)}} Scrap For Clicks (Approved) i have five happy customers in a few days and we haven't had a shop with the customers selling there items for the shop owners clicks. heres the link :I'll make a rating when you re-open the store. 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::repoened got to rank 7 so its reopen so please rate it ::: 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)}} Market Stand EK-49 (approved) I have had 4 or 5 happy customers and I have been operating FOREVER!!!!!!! I also am very honest,just ask Delta and ZER0-0 The link is in my sig. blueblueblueblueSee my store 23:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll rate your store when you reopen it. 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I reopened it. blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : 18:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)}} My store (The Car Shop) (Approved) Can I get The Car Shop approved? I have 5 (one order on talk page 4 on shop disscussion.)happy costomers and have been operating for about 2 weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I meet all the requirements, too ZER0-0 see my store 21:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What's pending about it? I meet all of the requierments. Sorry if I am being annoying about this but I don't get why it's still pending. ZER0-0 see my store 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) the admins are probably very busy. 02:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll wait.ZER0-0 see my store 21:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Bold text'I PUT THIS UP APRIL 2. DAYS FROM TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can an admin respond!! please? ZER0-0 see my store 22:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. This is really old. I waited 18 days (2 4/7 weeks.) admins respond. This is terrible costomer service might I add. Sorry for the Attidude but 18 days is a lot. ZER0-0 see my store 11:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Instead of spamming the page, why dont you just post a message on an admin's talk page telling them to approve your store? 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Illegal Call User:Verrell123/Complete Attachment posted Template:Store on their store without getting it approved. 01:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I removed it. 22:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i also found the template on User:Toa Gelu/Da Cafe. :removed 01:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ted's Shop (Approved) I want my store to be approved. I have worked in the official store. I have not cheated anyone. My store(I have a link in my sig) 22:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC)